


Love Me Tender

by bittersweetrecovery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnant Lydia, Stydia, Stydia as parents, little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetrecovery/pseuds/bittersweetrecovery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is heavily pregnant and moving around, doing normal everyday tasks has become rather difficult. Stiles helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Received prompt through tumblr: "Stiles takes care of a heavily pregnant Lydia"  
> I wrote this five months ago but decided to post it here too.

Kids had not been a part of their plan for at least another three years – they wanted time to themselves and learn what it was like to be married before they had a mini Stiles or a mini Lydia running around in their apartment. And yet, here they were. Lydia had forgotten to take her birth control pills and she had gotten pregnant. Stiles was thrilled of course, he’d been dreaming of having kids since he and Lydia had finally gotten together during senior year of high school.

Lydia was a week away from her due date and getting around in the apartment was becoming increasingly difficult. She was complaining of back pains, hurting feet and general tiredness – when were their baby girl going to make her arrival? Whoever said pregnancy was wonderful was either lying or had a seriously twisted sense of reality. But Stiles was happy helping her around the apartment, setting up a bedroom for their girl, painting the walls in a gender neutral color because that’s what Lydia wanted, he spent three hours trying to figure out the Chinese step-by-step manual to build the crib, and had satisfied whatever weird craving she had.

 

“Stiles!” She was on the couch, reading a book on quantum physics for pleasure when she felt something liquid-y between her thighs. His flailing limps came flying into the kitchen with a dishtowel in his hand – he was cleaning up after dinner and she’d been thinking about all the dirty plates she would have to re-wash because Stiles’ cleaning skills remained incomplete.

“What is it?” His golden brown eyes looked at her with intensity and concern. Suddenly she felt like that girl in locker room when she’d kissed him the first time because he was having a panic attack.

“My water broke.” One of his eyebrows flew into his forehead, confusion painted all over his face.

“What? Your due date isn’t for another week.” The boy who researched and preached to know everything about the supernatural was unaware that the water could break pre-due date – what had Lydia gotten herself into?

“I’m aware of that, thank you, now help me up.” Lydia extended her hand towards him to make him help her up but he seemed completely stunned, frozen in place. She snapped her fingers at him and he seemed to regain his consciousness and practically sprinted to help his wife up from the couch. Stiles slipped his arms around Lydia’s waist to support her weight and help her keep her balance. Once she was up, she looked at her husband who had a bewildered expression on his face, he looked like he was about to have a panic attack right there in the middle of their living room and Lydia would be left to calm him down even though she was the one going into labor.

“Stiles, take it easy.” She put a hand on his arm to calm him down. His features became softer and his eyes less wide, it was as if her touch brought him back to reality.

“Okay,” he said slowly, breathing in and out. “What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to go get the bag we packed for the hospital, my shoes and a coat.” He smiled and kissed her cheek gently.

“I can do that,” he said sprinting off to find the bag. Lydia made her way into the kitchen and sat down in one of the dining table chairs. Stiles came back shortly after with the pair of hideous sneakers she had been wearing since the third month of her pregnancy – wearing heels had not been an option. He set the bag down and kneeled in front of her to help her put on the shoes and she was grateful for everything he’d done for her especially during the pregnancy. Their love had grown even more over the last nine months, their kisses had been more tender, romantic gestures here and there and just being with each other seemed like it was going to be enough.

“Okay, done,” Stiles proclaimed and got up.

On the way to the hospital, Lydia had called Scott and Kira – even though the two weren’t together anymore, they remained friends and had given the couple strict orders to call them when it was time. At the hospital, it took several hours before the doctors agreed to proceed and let Lydia deliver her baby. Their baby. Stiles was right there alongside her, holding her hand and she knew that she was lucky to have someone who was as devoted to her, who would love her when she deserved it least and even when she didn’t want to be loved. Through the screaming and the pain, Lydia felt only Stiles’ hand in hers, heard only his soothing words and then suddenly there were cries and Stiles had tears in his eyes because there she was. Their baby girl who they’d waited nine months for and she was perfect. Stiles cut the umbilical cord; she was wrapped in a blanket and put in Lydia’s arms.

“She looks like my mom,” Stiles muttered, almost inaudible but Lydia had heard it. She saw it too, the female version of Stiles with the golden brown eyes and just a hint of brown hair on the top of her head. She was cooing against Lydia’s chest, Stiles running his over her head while caressing his wife’s arm.

After the doctors and nurses had cleared out, Scott and Kira came in with Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa following right behind. They all came over to take a look at the new addition to the pack, they didn’t know if she would have banshee powers but right now, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the little girl.

“She looks like your mom,” the Sheriff noted almost as silently as Stiles had. Stiles watched Melissa grab his father’s hand and give him a comforting squeeze.

“Does she have a name?” Scott asked with a crooked smile on his adorable puppy face that didn’t look a day older than it did years ago. Stiles shook his head. They hadn’t discussed it at all but the words flew out of Lydia’s mouth before she could even stop them or think them through.

“Claudia Allison Stilinski.” It seemed like a shockwave had went through the room. It had been a few years since they lost Allison on that dreadful night and even longer since Stiles had lost his mom – Lydia wished she’d have known her.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked once he’d gotten himself out of the daze.

“I’m sure,” Lydia said smiling.

“God, you are perfect.” Stiles bent down and placed a tender kiss on his wife’s lips, then bent down and kissed the top of Claudia’s head. In that moment, Lydia knew they would be fine. All of them.


End file.
